


Marinette Phoenix

by CanineR7A7



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I've seen a lot of fics where Adrien is abused, Other, Protective OCs, The OC owns a motorbike, because why not?, but what about Marinette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 04:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14370534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineR7A7/pseuds/CanineR7A7
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng never existed, at least, that's what she wants people to think.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> They're sixteen in this.

The apartment they got wasn’t anything special, the outside was a mess of cracked paint and weeds, there was only one bedroom and the heating was spotty at best, but that didn’t bother them – it never did. The space was cosy and the under-house garage was big enough for a workshop and studio – in the end, that’s all they needed.

“Marinette, you up yet?” A warm British voice shouted from outside the door, Marinette shot up with a gasp – it was unfair really, her roommate was a heavy sleeper but could wake up at the crack of dawn with no problem. She sluggishly rose and left the room, immediately perking up at the scent of bacon.

“Morning.” She yawned out, smiling when she heard the familiar chuckle. Cracking her eyes open, she could make out the black and white tiles (the only way to tell where the living room ended and the kitchen began), but it was the occupant that stood out – blonde hair draped over a battered denim jacket, sleeves long since torn off, crinkled jeans and scuffed trainers.

“I can feel you staring.” The other teen turned around, cobalt eyes meeting crystal. Marinette couldn’t prevent the smile if she tried, walking over and wrapping her arms around her partner, head tucked under the taller girl’s chin.

“Hey Kai.” She sighed when toned arms wrapped around her back, the familiar scent of sweat, engine greece and apple flooding her nose – maybe it wasn’t the nicest thing in the world but it made her feel safe, protected.

“Come on, breakfast’s getting cold.” Marinette glared when the other girl stepped back, trying to ignore the smug grin on Kai’s face. The two sat down and ate in a comfortable silence; they were both night-owls but for very different reasons. Soon enough they had walked down the creaky stairs leading to the front door and felt the air blowing against their clothes as the motorbike sped forwards.

“Your stop miss.” Kai joked, voice taking on a phoney cockney accent.

“Thank you kind sir.” It was slightly harder for her French-English tone. The two laughed as they walked up the school’s steps – they would both be taking classes during the week while Kai spent the weekend at an auto-shop near their home.

“You ready?” Kai murmured when the two arrived at the classroom door, Marinette nodded and the two walked in, ignoring the questioning glances being thrown their way – they stopped at the teacher’s desk and handed the woman a note.

“Class, please meet your new classmates – Marinette and Kayleigh Phoenix.”

“It’s just Kai, please.” The teacher nodded at the girl’s statement.

“Girls, please take a seat next to Alya.” It was slightly cramped with three of them on the bench, but none of them minded. Alya was practically vibrating in her seat, Kai was thankful she didn’t bombard them with questions until the lesson ended.


	2. Chapter 2

The two of them ignored the questions streaming down their ears until they reached the bench at the far side of the courtyard, the roommates pressed against each other to make room for the talkative girl.

“Where are you from?” Kai noticed the hesitation on Marinette’s face, as tempting as it was, they couldn’t tell the girl the truth – not until they knew she could be trusted.

“England, born and raised, Marinette was born in China though.” Technically true, they both knew the best lies were the ones closest to the truth. The girl didn’t pick up on anything, Kai felt Marinette relax at the realisation.

“So what brings you here?” This question was slightly trickier, though not by much; Kai took a few seconds to consider how to answer.

“Well, our family has always liked France, so when we couldn’t get into the school nearest our place in England we found out about a school in Paris.” The answer was a bit farfetched but it would hold for now. Alya carried the rest of the conversation, asking about their interests and future aspirations. The two of them relaxed knowing they wouldn’t have to make anything up. They found out she was an aspiring journalist – which sent an initial feeling of dread through them – and that she had a fierce hatred for bullies, which suited them just fine. Her eyes seemed to light up when Marinette admitted to an interest in the fashion industry, practically begging to see what the new girl had made, Kai allowed a brief smile at the pride bubbling in her chest.

“What about you?” Kai shrugged, running a hand sheepishly through wind-mussed strands.

“I work at an auto-shop on the weekends.” She answered simply; she wasn’t one for boasting about her skill, though she did feel a bit smug at the bright smile she received.

“That’s actually pretty cool, is that your motorbike parked outside?” So the young journalist was better than she initially thought, this could be problematic.

“Yeah, two riders only though, sorry.” She tried not to let the brief crestfallen expression bother her, Marinette didn’t know how to drive one, and Kai wouldn’t leave her alone, not until she knew it was safe.


End file.
